Cecil
“I’m not a woman!”- Ceccil to shiris ''' Background' Cecil was born into a noble Alanian family, but he was the fifth son. Seeing little need for yet another heir, Cecil’s father adopted him out to a friend of the family’s, a mage, when Cecil was very young. He remembers very little of his birth family, and so his adoptive father has always been his true father. From an early age, Cecil was taught the ways of a mage, first from his adoptive father, and then when he fell under the wing of Slayn. Cecil came to live in the village of Zaxon where he trained under Slayn. Though Slayn felt that Cecil had more of a talent for martial ability, Cecil chose the path of a mage, and would later take some lessons in fighting from Parn. After King Kadamos VI was assassinated at the beginning of the War of Heroes, a Duke Raster took the throne of Alania as regent. He levied heavy taxes against the villages of Alania, and several villages on the coast rebelled—Zaxon being the heart of the rebellion. The villages declared themselves independent of Alania and were supported by the well-known heroes Parn, Deedlit, and Slayn, as well as having the support of the Marfa temple in Tarba, thanks to Leylia. Cecil, as a protégé of Slayn and Parn’s, eagerly stepped in to do his part. For years, Raster used underhanded methods to try to get taxes out of independent villages; sending mercenaries to demand the money, or kill those who didn’t pay. Five years after the War of Heroes, Raster hired mercenaries to completely wipe out the village of Hanam, one of the independent villages, as a warning to the rest. Not long after discovering the ruins of Hanam, the mayor of the village was found outside Zaxon’s gates with a letter from the Duke Raster which ordered Zaxon’s surrender, the two years of back taxes, along with the heads of Slayn, Parn, Deedlit, Leylia, and Cecil and the villagers would be forgive. Otherwise, Zaxon would face the same fate as Hanam. The letter was put before the people of Zaxon, and the villagers were left to decide what they wanted to do. For fear of their lives, many of the village men decided to follow Raster’s orders and in the dead of night, they went to the homes of Parn and Deedlit and Slayn, Leylia, and Cecil, to kill them. However, their little attempt was quelled when Deedlit became so enraged, she attempted to summon Aruku. Estas, a visiting high elf, subdued Deedlit, but the act had opened up communication between the villagers and their heroes. They explained their fear of Raster’s wrath, but they once again found faith in Parn and Slayn to protect them. That night, Parn set out to kill the mercenaries that threatened the village. Estas told Cecil of Parn’s departure, and as morning came, a meeting was called in the town square. Learning that Parn had set out to fight for them all, alone, the villagers took up arms and went to help him. As they all set out, they soon found Parn waiting for them, and together, the heroes of Zaxon and the people of Zaxon went to drive out the mercenaries and assert their independence. Though Zaxon had dealt a blow against Raster, the Duke would not leave them alone. Off and on, he sent mercenaries to demand taxes. In the years to come, Cecil took more and more responsibility and became a highly respected figure in Zaxon. In NRC 515, a group of mercenaries approached Zaxon on behalf of Raster. The determined mercenaries, led by a woman named Shiris, goaded Cecil by saying he was a fake sorcerer. Being young and brash, Cecil was determined to prove them wrong, so he summoned a fire spell that landed at their feet. Shiris feigned being frightened and led her group into the fields where they waited for Cecil to chase after them and fall into their trap. Cecil did as they expected and found himself trapped, believing that he was in mortal danger until a Sylph spirit carried Deedlit’s voice to him, saying he was safe. Deedlit had raised a sylph shield around him and when the mercenaries fired their arrows, he was protected. Parn appeared and Shiris challenged the Free Knight while Cecil and Deedlit watched. Meanwhile, most of the other mercenaries had left, frightened by the high elf. The only mercenary remaining was Orson, Shiris’s companion. He charged Cecil and Deedlit and Deedlit summoned a spirit to stop him, but he didn’t react how she expected. And then when Parn beat Shiris in their duel, Orson revealed what he was, a berserker. While Parn tried to defend himself, Deedlit used her magic to try and quell the spirit Hyuri who controlled Orson. When Hyuri subsided, Parn, Deedlit, Shiris and Cecil brought Orson back to Slayn’s home where he could be tended. Slayn arrived that night with his wife Leylia and daughter Little Neese. Leylia tended to Orson with her holy magic while the others talked. Slayn informed them of the dragon Shooting Star’s activity in Flaim and that Parn and Deedlit’s help was requested by King Kashue. Parn and Deedlit agreed to help and the next day, Parn, Deedlit, Leylia, Slayn and Cecil set out to Flaim. They were met on the road by Orson and Shiris who asked to accompany them. Cecil and Deedlit adamantly refused, but Slayn’s logic convinced them to allow the mercenaries to come. When they arrived in Flaim, they were informed of the death of the dragon Bramd and Ashram’s ambitions for the Scepter of Domination. Apparently Ashram didn’t know which dragon had the relic, and the next two dragons in Ashram’s path were Shooting Star and Abram of Blue Dragon Island off the coast of Raiden. Kashue decided that the best course of action would be to send a small party to meet Ashram’s in Raiden. Orson was selected to lead them and Shiris, Slayn, Cecil and Leylia would accompany. So the group traveled west the Free City of Raiden. While there, they met a grassrunner from Alecrast, Maar. Maar was a bard and also a thief on occasion and they met him while lifting Cecil’s purse. The little sprite joined their party after apologizing for his thievery and accompanied them while they searched for a ship to take them to Blue Dragon Island, unfortunately all the local sailors were afraid of pirates and they were warned of a Marmo warship masquerading as a pirate ship. They party choose to disregard the tale and went in search of a ship they could take on their own. Orson, Shiris, Maar and Cecil found an alcove where a pirate ship was docked and attempted to steal it, but found that it was in fact, Ashram’s Marmo warship. After a brief battle, the party was taken hostage and thrown in the cargo hold. Ashram took the ship to Blue Dragon Island and slew Abram while Cecil, Shiris and Maar waited trapped in the hold. On the return voyage, Maar put a sleep spell on his companions and sneaked off the ship, stealing the Soul Crystal Ball that had been recovered by Ashram’s party. When the ship finally docked, Ashram and his party left the ship and went on to Fire Dragon Mountain, leaving Orson’s party trapped in the cargo hold. Parn and Kashue soon arrived and released Orson’s group and they hurried on to Fire Dragon Mountain. As they left Raiden, Shooting Star set the city ablaze. When the War of the Destroyer’s Resurrection began, Duke Raster of Alania allied himself with Marmo and sent forces to storm the free northern provinces of Alania. Cecil commanded the small forces of Zaxon and they fought Raster’s invasion, but this time the Alanian forces were too powerful and Cecil was forced to withdraw into Tarba. After Raster’s defeat, Cecil led the people of the independent villages back home to find that a new king had ascended the Alanian throne; Ropus II. Cecil was invited to become his court mage, and reluctantly, Cecil met with Ropus. The new king insisted on reabsorbing the independent villages, and Cecil was reluctant...until Ropus offered Cecil earldom over the region. As Cecil was of noble blood, it was an easy thing to achieve, and Cecil would have the power to tax the people as he decided, not as the king decided. Cecil agreed. Now, Cecil is both the Earl of Zaxon, and Alania’s court mage. However, Cecil’s opinion of Ropus II is not a high one, and he sees the king as one who looks out for himself over the needs of his people. As court mage, Cecil is in a position to curb the king’s selfishness, but he can only do so much... 'Appearances in the Series''' Cecil appeared in the Fire Dragon Mountain arc of the anime and novels, with a brief appearance in the later part of the Chronicles anime. He also appeared in the first volume of the Deedlit’s Tale manga and the Deedlit’s Tale novel. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Main character